1. Technical Field
Various embodiments generally relate to a semiconductor circuit, and more particularly, to an electrostatic protection circuit and a semiconductor device including the same.
2. Related Art
A semiconductor device may include an electrostatic protection circuit for preventing an internal circuit from being damaged due to static electricity introduced through pads for external signal input.